nolabrchurnfandomcom-20200214-history
What "flavors" of VGC are available locally?
A guide to what Visa Gift Cards you'll find in local stores All VGC are not created equal. Here's what you can expect to see in stores in South Louisiana: Cards You Should Look to Use for Manufactured Spending: One Vanilla Variable Visa Gift Card (OVVGC) Cost: $4.95 Denominations: $25 to $500 Issuing Bank: Bancorp PIN for Debit Use: Any 4-digit pin of your choice during first use Pros: Very easy to find/purchase, look more "official" than some other gift cards Cons: Limited to $49.99 per swipe at Walmart when used as debit (so not useful for Serve/Money Orders). Usually not able to buy at places that have category bonuses (so usually only 1x earning) Where to Buy: CVS, Walgreens, Dollar General, Rite Aid How to check balance: https://www.onevanilla.com/onevanilla/ or 1-877-770-6408 Vanilla Visa Gift Cards - Variable Denomination (VVGC) Cost: $3.95 to $4.95 Denominations: Fixed ($50, $100, $200) Issuing Bank: Bancorp PIN for Debit Use: Any 4-digit pin of your choice during first use Pros: Very easy to find/purchase Cons: Limited to $49.99 per swipe at Walmart when used as debit (so not useful for Serve/Money Orders). Usually not able to buy at places that have category bonuses (so usually only 1x earning) Where to Buy: CVS, Walgreens, Dollar General, Rite Aid How to check balance: https://www.vanillavisa.com or 1-800-571-1376 Walmart Visa Gift Cards Cost: $4.94 Denominations: Fixed and Variable up to $500 Issuing Bank: Green Dot Bank PIN for Debit Use: Last 4 digits of card number Pros: One penny cheaper than other VGC Cons: No category bonus, can only purchase $500 at a time as each VGC has to be a separate transaction at Walmart Where to Buy: Walmart How to check balance: http://walmartgift.com or 1-866-633-9096 Metabank Visa Gift Cards Cost: $6.95 for $200 card, less for $100/$50 varieties Denominations: Fixed $25 up to $200 [you should only use the $200 for MS] Issuing Bank: Metabank / GiftCardMall PIN for Debit Use: Last 4 digits of card Pros: Really only category bonus - sold at all office supply stores. Can be loaded to Serve/used at Walmart. Cons: More expensive for lower denomination than other VGC, not worth it unless you're getting a good category bonus (>3.5x). More swipes at the register needed for liquidating to Money Order/Serve. Where to Buy: Office Depot, Office Max How to check balance: http://www.giftcardmall.com/mygift OR 1-888-524-1283 Dining Everywhere Visa Gift Cards Cost: $4.95 Denominations: Variable from $20 up to $200 Issuing Bank: GiftCardMall PIN for Debit Use: Last 4 of card number Pros: The cheapest option for VGC at Office Supply stores. Cons: Some report issues liquidating these cards at places that don't sell food - but per our reports locally can liquidate at Walmart as well as Winn-Dixie without issue. May not work at USPS. Where to Buy: Office Depot, Office Max, Winn Dixie How to check balance: https://mygift.giftcardmall.com OR 1-877-341-5484 Cards You Shouldn't Use for Manufactured Spending: Vanilla Visa Gift Cards (Fixed Denomination) Cost: $3.95 to $4.95 Denominations: Fixed ($50, $100, $200) Issuing Bank: Bancorp PIN for Debit Use: Any 4-digit pin of your choice during first use Pros: Very easy to find/purchase Cons: Limited to $49.99 per swipe at Walmart when used as debit (so not useful for Serve/Money Orders). Fees way too high to be useful. Where to Buy: CVS, Walgreens, Dollar General, Rite Aid How to check balance: https://www.vanillavisa.com or 1-800-571-1376 Five Back Visa Gift Cards 2017: GREATLY CRIPPLED Cost: $6.95 Denominations: Variable from $20 up to $200 Issuing Bank: Metabank PIN for Debit Use: Last 4 of card number Pros: Read the write-up here, can be lucrative but can also be a pain in the ass. Sold at Office Supply stores and Grocery so can take advantage of category bonus Cons: More expensive than other VGC for the similar denomination. Now essentially dead with removal of CVS/K-Mart from Five Back program. Don't bother. Where to Buy: Office Depot, Office Max, Winn Dixie How to check balance: https://www.fivebackgift.com/ OR 1-844-201-8796 Style Everywhere / Fuel Everywhere Visa Gift Cards Cost: $4.95 Denominations: Variable from $20 up to $100 (Fuel) and $200 (Style) Issuing Bank: GiftCardMall PIN for Debit Use: Last 4 of card number Pros: Can be purchased at Office Supply stores and Grocery for category bonus Cons: CANNOT BE USED EVERYWHERE! They are limited to their particular "category" - you can only use the Fashion Cards at stores that sell clothing/accessories, Fuel cards at gas stations. Awful value for gas stations as you can find fee-free fuel GC everywhere. Where to Buy: Office Depot, Office Max, Winn Dixie How to check balance: https://mygift.giftcardmall.com/Card/Login?returnURL=Transactions OR 1-877-341-5484 Would you rather read about where to buy VGC online? Where to buy MCGC locally? Back to VGC Home or Manufactured Spending Home